A wireless communication system has been rapidly developed. Particularly, due to various demands of users, the wireless communication system required to support a high speed and large capacity data service is being developed. Accordingly, in order to support such a large capacity data service, the wireless communication system considers using a high frequency band such as a millimeter wave.
Further, a communication system in which a plurality of base stations cooperate with each other and provide a service to a Mobile Station (MS), that is, a communication system using a multi-base station cooperation scheme is currently proposed and research on the communication system is continuously being progressed.
However, in general, when a high frequency band is used, it is highly likely to generate a large loss of a link between a Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) and a rapid change in intensity of a received signal.
Accordingly, a method of providing more efficient communication to the MS in the high frequency band is required.